The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ligularia dentata and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Little Golden Ray’.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in August of 2016 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Ligularia dentata ‘Osiris Fantaisie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,302) in a production field in HIllegom, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristematic tissue under direction of the Inventor in August of 2017 in Rijswijk, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.